Pesta Slughorn
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Tentang Lily Potter dan pesta tahun baru yang diadakan Profesor Slughorn. RnR please?


**Akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan nggak bikin fic…**

**Semoga kalian suka.**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

"Pesta tahun baru Slughorn, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak menarik."

"Kau tahu, Lily, tidak separah itu. Tahun lalu bahkan kau mencium Andy Vann di bawah _mistletoe_."

"Justru itu. Aku tak berani bicara padanya setelah ciuman itu."

"_Well_, aku akan pergi."

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di asrama."

"Lily!"

"Yeah?"

"Kau juga harus pergi."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kau bisa bersenang-senang sedikit di sana. Greta akan pergi juga."

"Omong-omong di mana Greta?"

"Detensi dengan Profesor Lightstone. Sampai akhir tahun."

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Mengubah rambut Profesor Lightstone menjadi kuning cerah. Mengagumkan. Tapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun. Kau akan pergi ke pesta Slughorn."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman tahun baru?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ciuman tahun baru. Ciuman yang kau bagi dengan orang spesial."

"Apakah ini salah satu khayalanmu, Deanne?"

"Er, kurasa ada hubungannya."

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Kau orang spesial buatku, apa aku harus memberimu ciuman tahun baru?"

"Ew. Bukan begitu maksudku."

" Lagi pula, aku tidak punya teman kencan."

"Jadi kau akan pergi kalau ada yang mengajakmu?"

"Mungkin. Kalau dia seksi dan tampan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarikanmu cowok seksi dan tampan."

"Oh, Deanne. Terakhir kali kau mencarikanku teman kencan, aku berakhir di bawah _mistletoe_ dengan Andy Vann."

"Andy lumayan imut."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oke… Jadi, siap ke pesta Slughorn?"

"Aku tak suka ini. Jangan coba-coba carikan aku teman kencan."

"Aku janji bukan Andy Vann."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Bagaimana tipemu?"

"Deanne…."

"Rambut pirang dan mata abu-abu,oke?"

"Bukankah itu Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah…"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau rambut hitam dan mata gelap?"

"Mengingatkanku pada Tom Riddle."

"Siapa itu?"

"Voldemort ketika muda."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ayahku Harry Potter. Ia menceritakan segala yang ia tau kalau kami bertanya baik-baik."

"Aneh. Kalau rambut merah dan mata cokelat?"

"Itu aku. Aku tak mau dikira kembar."

"Rambut hitam dan mata hijau?"

"Dad. Dan Al. "

"Rambut cokelat, mata cokelat?"

"Itu James."

"Sebenarnya, aku memikirkan Juan McFey."

"Juan McFey masih kelas dua, Deanne."

"Aku tahu. Kurasa kau tinggal menunggu. Aku sudah memikirkan teman kencanmu."

"Aku tidak sudi."

"Aku janji dia seksi dan tampan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Asalkan setelah kau pergi dengannya ke pesta Slughorn."

Deanne gila.

Bukan berarti aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kadang aku mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang gilanya sudah kambuh dan tak bisa kuabaikan. Maksudku, teman kencan! Sepenting apakah itu?

Aku memang tidak berkencan setelah putus dari pacarku delapan bulan lalu. Bukan berarti aku berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, tapi aku benar-benar malas dan merasa ini tidak penting. Ditambah terpaksa mencium Andy Vann di pesta Slughorn tahun lalu, anggap saja aku akan berkencan lagi setelah lulus dari Hogwarts.

Deanne Gerard—sahabatku yang terlalu mencampuri urusan percintaanku—menganggap aku harus diselamatkan dari keadaan mengenaskan ini. Ia mulai mengenalkanku pada cowok-cowok baik dan enak dilihat dari semua kelas dan asrama. Biasanya aku hanya akan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan nama, kemudian beralasan hanya untuk meninggalkan cowok itu dan Deanne berdua. Kadang Deanne tidak mengeluh.

Bukan berarti cowok pilihan Deanne tidak bagus. Oh, mereka adalah cowok-cowok pilihan dengan kualitas terbaik. Maksudku, lihat Andy Vann. Ia imut dan sangat manis, serta jago Transfigurasi. Kudengar ia berhasil mengubah salah satu anak Slyhterin menjadi cacing Flobber beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu termasuk sihir level tinggi yang bahkan nyaris tidak mungkin dilakukan anak kelas enam.

Tapi kurasa, Deanne benar-benar bergerak cepat kali ini.

Esoknya, ketika aku sedang menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang, seorang cowok menyetopku dengan berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku menabraknya tanpa ampun dan ia terjungkal ke belakang. Dengan kaget aku mendekatinya dan menariknya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku agak panik. Apakah aku sekuat itu sampai cowok tampan yang tidak terlalu ringan ini terjungkal?

Si cowok berdiri dan mendongak menatapku.

"Er, yeah. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, nyengir salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku menabrakmu tadi. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh," kataku, merasa agak gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan gugup. Kemudian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan itu. "Aku Lily Potter."

"Aku…" Ia berkedip-kedip, seolah berusaha menggali ingatannya untuk mencari namanya sendiri. "Rhino Davies. Kelas enam Ravenclaw."

Tentu saja ia Rhino Davies yang seksi itu. Deanne benar-benar gila.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menyebutkan kelas dan asramanya. "Maaf tadi aku menabrakmu, Rhino."

Ia menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kecil sambil mencuri-curi pandang padaku. Ketampanannya meningkat drastis. "Bukan masalah, Lily. Sungguh. Aku hanya—maksudku, aku benar-benar kaget ketika kau menabrakku dan, yeah, kau kuat juga."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Kau mau ke Aula Besar?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan siang. Aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Oh, um, _well_." Giliran aku yang salah tingkah. Cowok ganteng yang suka baca buku? Merlin, bunuh aku. Oh, bukan. Bunuh Deanne. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Um, Lily?" tanynya ragu, menatapku lewat bulu matanya yang panjang dan indah. Membuatnya tampak imut dan polos.

"Y-yeah?"

Aku bukan cewek yang lemah pada cowok ganteng, tapi di sini, di depan Rhino Davies, aku kehilangan keberanianku dan menjadi cewek lemah.

"Maukah kau ke pesta Slughorn denganku?"

Merlin, ambil aku sekarang. Apa aku harus menjawab ya? Apa aku harus tersipu-sipu malu atau terkikik genit? Kurasa agak susah melakukannya karena aku hanya melongo menatapnya. Oh, apakah wajahku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau ada kotoran atau jerawat? Apakah—

Rhino berdeham.

Oh.

Oke. Jangan panik. Ambil napas, buang napas. Rhino Davies hanya mengajakku ke pesta konyol Slughorn, bukan mengajakku pacaran atau melamarku. Jadi aku hanya akan menjawab ya atau tidak dan apa pun jawabanku tidak akan mengubah masa depanku nantinya. Oke. Ini mudah.

Aku mendongak menatap mata abu-abu gelap Rhino dan aku langsung kehilangan nyaliku. Jujur saja, waktu aku bilang pada Deanne tentang aku akan pergi dengan cowok tampan dan seksi, aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, bukan berarti ia harus mencarikanku cowok yang benar-benar tampan dan seksi seperti Rhino. Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melihat Rhino, tapi terakhir kuingat ia masih jauh lebih pendek dari sekarang. Dan seingatku rambutnya cokelat, bukan hitam seperti sekarang.

Bagaimanapun, aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pesta tahun baru Slughorn katamu?"

"Yeah."

Apakah aku harus menjawab langsung? Atau harus berbelit-belit dulu menceritakan asal-usulku? Apa yang Rhino harapkan dari jawabanku?

"Er…"

Tatapan penuh harap Rhino sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Oke."

Paling tidak Rhino tersenyum sekarang.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya dengan senyum lebar memukau. "Bagaimana kalau kujemput di menara Gryffindor jam sembilan?"

"Yeah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Lily!"

Rhino pergi dengan senyum lebar, meninggalkanku berdiri di tengah koridor.

"Mana Greta?"

"Entah. Hanya mengambil sepotong _muffin_ cokelat dan langsung pergi lagi tadi."

"Oh. Deanne?"

"Yeah?"

"Berikan alasan supaya aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Ada masalah apa, Lily?"

"Masalah? Oh, tidak ada, tentu saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mau menyantap _pie_ buahku dengan tenang."

"Deanne!"

"Apa?"

"Rhino Davies, huh? Kenapa kau tidak memperingatkanku dulu? Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku?"

"Rhino Davies? Prefek Ravenclaw yang tampan itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau menyuruhnya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku yakin kau memilihnya bahkan sebelum kau menanyakan tipeku kemarin."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau menyuruh Rhino mengajakku ke pesta Slughorn, kan?"

"Rhino—pesta Slug—oh tidak, tidak. Kurasa itu bukan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang Rhino Davies mengajakmu ke pesta Slughorn? Itu bukan karena aku."

"Tidak usah bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Terakhir kali aku bicara padanya saat tahun ajaran baru kemarin."

"Lalu siapa yang kau suruh?"

"Derek Macmillan. Pirang dan seksi."

"Dia menyebalkan!"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia lumayan baik hati."

"Dia pernah mengubah alisku menjadi biru elektrik saat Transfigurasi."

"Biru el—itu pekerjaan Derek?"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak. Kupikir kau sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak gila."

"Kadang. Tapi yeah, kurasa aku lebih senang kau pergi dengan Rhino Davies daripada Derek Macmillan."

"Hufflepuff menyedihkan, Macmillan itu. Kebalikan dengan Rhino, Prefek Ravenclaw yang tampan."

"Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Tapi kurasa Derek tetap akan mengajakmu pergi."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke masalah yang lebih rumit lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Mencari gaun yang cocok."

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan Quidditch dengan Greta sambil menenteng sapu ketika seseorang memanggilku.

"Oi, Potter!"

Bahkan tanpa menoleh aku sudah tahu ini Derek Macmillan.

Aku berbalik untuk sopan santun. "Yeah?" sahutku.

Macmillan berjalan mendekat padaku dengan langkah mantap dan percaya diri. "Gerard bilang kau belum punya teman kencan untuk ke pesta Slughorn. Kau bisa pergi denganku."

Aku bisa merasakan Greta memutar bola mata di sebelahku.

Aku mengutuk kepercayaan dirinya. "Sebenarnya, Macmillan, aku—"

"Derek."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Derek. Macmillan agak terlalu susah."

"Aku lebih suka Macmillan daripada Derek," sahut Greta tidak penting.

Aku memberinya tatapan aneh. "Baiklah, Derek. Kurasa informasi yang kau dapatkan salah."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Derek dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sudah ada yang mengajakku dan aku mengiyakannya."

"Maksudmu kau sudah punya teman kencan di pesta Slughorn?"

"Yeah." Aku dan Greta menjawab bersamaan.

Mata Derek menyipit. "Aku yakin baru kemarin Gerard memberi tahuku—"

"Deanne memberi tahumu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?" sahut Derek.

"Oh, hanya orang tidak penting, Macmillan—maafkan aku, maksudku, _Derek_," kata Greta, panas dengan sikap konyol Derek.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Puckle!" bentak Derek.

Greta menyeringai. "Maafkan kelancanganku. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini pada teman kencan Lily yang Ravenclaw itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lily pergi dengan Rhino Davies ke pesta Slughorn," kata Greta, berpura-pura senang. "Rhino Davies, Derek! Betapa seksi dan tampannya dia!"

Aku yakin Rhino cowok yang tidak gampang tumbang. Apalagi hanya dengan Hufflepuff menyedihkan seperti Macmillan.

"Davies? Ravenclaw yang idiot itu?"

Hei! Itu pengihanaan. Kalau Rhino idiot, berarti aku apa?

"Yeah. Dia tidak idiot. Sebenarnya, dia jenius. Dan tampan. Dan seksi."

Derek mengabaikan Greta. Ia menghadapku. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa pergi dengannya?"

"Dengar, Mac—Derek. Rhino mengajakku pergi ke pesta Slughorn dengannya dan aku mengatakan ya, yang berarti aku setuju pergi dengannya. Jadi, bukan urusanmu alasanku pergi dengannya."

Itu jawaban yang bijaksana. Kan tidak mungkin aku mengatakan alasan aku pergi dengan Rhino karena ia tampan, seksi dan pintar. Dan membuatku gugup.

Derek memandangku dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, Potter. Kurasa aku hanya akan mencari gadis lain yang mau pergi denganku."

"Yeah. Semoga beruntung dengan itu," cemooh Greta. "Aku yakin banyak cewek yang bersedia pergi denganmu daripada pergi tanpa teman kencan."

Derek mendelik pada Greta.

Aku berputar dan berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch dengan pikiran penuh dengan Rhino.

"Ini cocok untukmu."

"_Tube dress _hijau? Tak ada yang lebih tertutup?"

"Tertutup? Apa yang kau harapkan, Lily? Pesta pemakaman?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi Greta?"

"Ah, aku mau. Tapi Greta pandai berkelit. Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

"Aku iri padanya."

"Jangan bertingkah. Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun yang cantik untuknya. Lihat ini."

"Biru? Terlalu pendek, Deanne."

"Kau benar-benar payah. Lagipula, biru cocok dengan rambut mahoni Greta."

"Ini bulan Desember, demi celana Merlin. Akan lebih enak mengenakan sesuatu yang hangat."

"Masalahnya, kita tidak mencari enak. Kita mencari tampil cantik dan seksi."

"Cantik dan seksi bukan aku."

"Kau hanya perlu berdandan sedikit dan semua mata akan memandangmu."

"Aku tidak suka ini."

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, kau berusaha membuat terkesan Rhino Davies."

"Oh. Oke. Membuat terkesan Rhino Davies."

"Yang tampan dan punya rambut hitam berkilau."

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak mau pakai ini."

"Baiklah. Itu buatku saja."

"Apa tidak terlalu pendek untuku, Deanne?"

"Tidak juga. Ini cocok dengan mata teman kencanku."

"Oh, astaga. Siapa teman kencanmu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya."

"Tapi aku harus tau."

"Kau bisa melihatnya saat pesta."

"Aku ingin tau sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau mendapatkan gaunmu."

"Cukup adil. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Lily! Aku janji akan memberi tahumu. Tidak usah memaksakan diri memakai pakaian mengerikan itu hanya karena ingin tahu siapa teman kencanku."

"Tapi ini bagus."

"Cocok untuk pemakaman. Uh-hu. Aku lebih suka yang ini."

"Tidak cocok dengan rambutku, Deanne."

"Ouch. Kau benar."

"Apakah ini penting?"

"Tentu saja ini penting. Dan kita juga harus mencari sepatu yang cocok setelah ini."

"Aku bisa memakai gaunku sendiri yang dibawakan Mum."

"Itu terlalu kuno. Kita harus mencari yang lebih—ah, coba ini."

"Kenapa talinya setipis ini?"

"Ini namanya tali spageti, dasar bodoh."

"Warna merah? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat cocok dengan rambutmu."

"Dan sangat Gryffindor."

"Kau benar. Nah sekarang pakai."

"Potongan dadanya terlalu rendah."

"Tidak, ini sempurna."

"Roknya bertumpuk."

"Yeah. Dan itu cocok untukmu. Kau akan memakai itu."

"Baiklah. Nah, siapa teman kencanmu?"

"Setelah kuberitahu kita mencari sepatu yang cocok, oke."

"Oke. Jadi, siapa cowok itu? Cowok bermata hijau?"

"Kau mengenalnya. Coba pikirkan cowok bermata hijau."

"Entahlah, Deanne. Hanya Dad dan Al yang terpkir olehku."

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Al Potter."

"Hei, Al!"

Al Potter menoleh dengan kaget saat aku menyeruak dan memaksakan diri duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi aku juga lapar. Jadi kurasa aku akan makan di sini saja."

"Di meja Slytherin?" tanya Al memastikan dengan alis terangkat.

"Di mana lagi kelihatannya?"

"_Well_, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Potter," sahut suara yang tidak begitu asing dari sebelah kananku. "Tapi sudah terlalu sempit di sini tanpamu."

Aku menoleh dan melempar pandangan tidak suka pada Scorpius Malfoy. "Kau tau, Malfoy? Kurasa tidak ada yang peduli."

"Aku peduli di sini."

"Hanya kau kalau begitu," balasku, mengulurkan tubuh mengambil sepiring telur. "Telur, Malfoy?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," dengus Malfoy, mengigit kentangnya.

"_Bacon_? Bubur? Sosis?" Aku mengulurkan semua jenis makanan pada Malfoy, sengaja mengganggunya.

"Yang aku perlukan hanya kau pergi dari sini, Potter," sahutnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud Potter di sini, Malfoy. Ada dua Potter di sini." Aku merangkul Al yang sedang memakan buburnya dan menghadapkan kami berdua pada Malfoy. "Lambaikan tangan tiga kali pada Malfoy, Al!" Kemudian aku melambaikan tanganku di depan hidung Malfoy.

Al memutar bola mata. Malfoy mencibir.

"Al. Apa benar kau pergi ke pesta Slughorn dengan Deanne?"

"Deanne?" Al mengeryit heran.

"Deanne Gerard. Jangan bersikap bodoh."

"Cewek pirang itu? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"

"Yeah. Kau pergi dengannya?"

"Kau bercanda?" kekeh Malfoy dari sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia tidak pergi dengan Gerard."

"Kau tidak pergi dengan Deanne?" tanyaku pada Al, mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi.

Malfoy tertawa. Al memuat bola mata dan menyuap bubur lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah bicara dengannya," sahut Al dengan mulut penuh bubur.

"Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa?" dengkingku, merasa bodoh dan ditipu.

"Aku tak akan bilang."

"Oh, ayolah, Al," goda Scorpius, tertawa-tawa. "Bukankah adikmu yang cerewet ini ingin tahu?"

"Hei!" protesku, memukul bahu Malfoy.

Malfoy menyeringai padaku. "Kau butuh aku kalau Al tak mau buka mulut."

Aku kembali pada Al. "Siapa, Al?"

Al memutar tubuh dengan tegas. Duduk mengahadap meja dengan keras kepala. Al pasti tak mau bicara sekeras apa pun usahaku. Jadi aku memutar tubuhku pada Malfoy, yang sedang menggit sosis sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa cewek itu, Malfoy?"

Malfoy tergelak. "Bagaimana, Al? Apakah aku boleh membeitahunya?"

Al tidak menjawab. Dengan keras kepala menekuni buburnya.

"Baiklah, rupanya terserah padaku sekarang," Malfoy terkikik.

"Siapa, Malfoy?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu, Potter?"

"Ayolah. Aku berhak tau," sahutku.

Malfoy tertawa lagi. "Cewek itu di Gryffindor, kelas tujuh."

Aku terbelalak. "Oh! Siapa?"

"Kau kenal dia. Dia temanmu," jawabnya santai, meneguk jus labu kuning dengan rakus.

Hanya satu nama yang muncul di otakku. "Greta?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar Al menggerung.

Dahi Malfoy berkerut. "Greta?"

"Greta Puckle!" seruku di depan wajah pucat Malfoy.

"Aku baru tahu nama depannya Greta," gumam Malfoy. "_Well,_ yeah, dia."

"Kaus kaki Merlin!" Aku menghadap Al. "Greta, Al? Oh, astaga, aku tidak percaya! Maksudku, kau suka padanya?"

Al menyeruput kopi dengan rahang mengeras.

"Berarti Deanne bohong," desisku. "Dia tidak pergi denganmu, dia pergi dengan cowok bermata hijau yang lain. Malfoy!" Dengan kecepatan mengagumkan aku menghadap Malfoy lagi. "Katakan siapa saja cowok bermata hijau di sekolah ini!"

Malfoy memberika tatapan menghina. "Apakah aku tampak seperti tau mata semua cowok di sekolah ini, Potter?"

"_Well_, tampangmu seperti gay."

Malfoy mendelik marah. "Aku normal, bodoh."

Aku terkikik. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

"Profesor Stairweel?"

Aku memberinya tatapan jijik. "Kau suka professor tua berjenggot legendaris seperti itu, Malfoy? Rupanya kau gay sungguhan."

Malfoy berdesis. "Minggat sana, Potter."

"Urusanku belum selesai di sini," tolakku.

Malfoy mendengus.

"Jadi, Malfoy," kataku sok asik, menyeruput kopi. "Siapa cewek malang yang kau ajak ke pesta Slughorn?"

Malfoy melotot. "Bukan urusanmu, Potter."

"Anabelle Bachelor," sahut Al nyengir.

"Al," geram Malfoy.

Aku mengeryit. "Bukankah dia cewek Hufflepuff yang tak punya otak itu?"

Al tertawa ringan. "Aku sependapat denganmu tentang tak berotak."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyaku pada Malfoy yang melotot. "Dia bahkan tak secantik itu."

"Dia manis," jawab Malfoy kaku.

"Yeah, tapi tidak terlalu," kataku, mengerling pada Anabelle Bachelor di meja Hufflepuff. "Maksudku, lebih cantik Greta Puckle."

"Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dengan adikku yang cerewet, Scopius," tawa Al.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusan kalian. Aku punya alasanku sendiri," sahut Malfoy. "Kau sendiri? Siapa yang mengajakmu pergi?"

"Yeah. Siapa, Lily?" Al nimbrung

Mataku bersinar-sinar bersemangat. "Kalian tak bakal percaya."

"Apa? Tak ada yang mengajakmu? Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya," seringai Malfoy.

Aku tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Rhino Davies."

Garpu Al jatuh. "Prefek Ravenclaw yang tolol itu?"

Aku memandangnya dengan sebal. "Dia tidak tolol, Al. Dia pintar sekali."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak," sahutku, menelan potongan sosis terakhir.

Al dan Malfoy memberiku tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia idiot, Lily," jawab Al, agak mengertak.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Seperti aku akan percaya padamu."

"Al benar, Potter. Dia idiot," timpal Malfoy.

Aku mendengus. "Kalian ini. Quidditch kan? Hanya karena kalian pernah dikalahkan oleh Ravenclaw bukan berarti kalian harus membenci anggota asrama Ravenclaw."

Mereka tidak menjawab.

Aku mendengus. "Nah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan mencari Greta dan Deanne. Banyak yang harus kami bicarakan."

Aku meninggalkan Al dan Malfoy yang melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Greta!"

"Hai, Lily."

"Kau pergi dengan Al?"

"Al siapa?"

"Al Potter. Ke pesta tahun baru Slughorn."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tau Al mengajakmu."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi?"

"Yeah. Aku pergi ke pesta Slughorn dengan Al Potter."

"Oh, Greta! Aku senang sekali. Mana Deanne?"

"Membantu Hagrid. Ada bayi _unicorn_ yang baru lahir. Kau tahu kan, bayi _unicorn_ hanya mau dipegang perempuan."

"Aku juga mau lihat! Ayo kita ke sana."

"Omong-omong, siapa teman kencanmu, Lils?"

"Rhino."

"Rhino? Apakah yang kau maksud Rhino Davies?"

"Yeah. Tampan kan?"

"Bolehkah aku memberinya ciuman tahun baru?"

"Greta!"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi dia memang keren sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tau Deanne pergi dengan siapa?"

"Tidak. Aku menanyakannya dan dia menjawab dia akan pergi dengan Al."

"Deanne gila. Dia mengerjaimu habis-habisan."

"Memang. Aku bertanya pada Al dan dia malah bingung setengah mati."

"Hah. Aku juga ingin tahu Deanne pergi dengan siapa."

"Kita bisa menanyakannya nanti. Atau kita bisa melihatnya sendiri lusa."

"Ide bagus. Kau sudah dapat gaun?"

"Sudah. Harus kuakui gaun itu memang cantik. Jangan katakana pada Deanne."

"Yeah. Deanne juga memilihkan gaunku. Warna biru. Aku sudah menemukan sepatu yang cocok."

"Deanne memakai gaun warna hijau, katanya sama dengan mata teman kencannya."

"Pantas saja ia langsung bilang menyebut nama Al."

"Yeah. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya ia memakai gaun itu bukan karena warna mata teman kencannya."

"Bisa jadi."

"Kau tahu kan Deanne bisa jadi sangat—oh, Hagrid! Bayi _unicorn_-nya lucu sekali!"

Aku memandang diriku di cermin panjang. Harus kuakui aku memang beda dan lebih cantik.

Tapi aku tak akan mengakuinya pada Deanne, bisa-bisa kepalanya membesar secara ekstrim.

Gaun merah itu cocok dengan bentuk tubuhku yang ramping. Membuatku lebih dewasa, tapi tidak berlebihan. Rambut merahku digerai sederhana dengan beberapa hiasan di puncak kepala. Sepatuku juga berwarna merah, tapi lebih gelap. Dengan tali panjang yang melingkari kakiku dengan rumit dan hak tinggi yang membuatku agak susah berjalan. _Make-up_ tipis telah dipaksa Deanne dipoleskan di wajahku. Kalau bukan karena paksaannya, mungkin aku akan keluar dari asrama hanya dengan _lip-gloss_. Aku berutang pada Deanne.

Deanne sendiri mucul dengan _tube dress_ hijau yang seksi. Rambut pirang gelapnya ditata penuh gaya diatas kepala, menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Sepatunya berupa sepatu warna putih yang haknya lebih tinggi dariku. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihatku mengagumi diriku sendiri di cermin.

"Aku tau kau akan mengagumi dirimu sendiri. Berterima kasihlah padaku," katanya pongah.

Aku mengabaikannya dan langsung turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Kami bertemu Greta di dekat pintu. Ia tersenyum pada kami. Gaunnya berawana biru satin, rapat menempel sampai di lutut. Sepatunya sama tingginya dengan Deanne, berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diikat dan dikepang dengan tatanan rumit di kepala. Ia tampak cantik luar biasa.

"Al akan menyerangmu seperti hewan buas, Greta," kata Deanne setengah mencibir.

Wajah Greta memerah dan aku tertawa.

Di luar, Rhino sudah menungguku dalam setelah tuksedo hitam. Dia tampak sangat mempesona. Ia tersenyum memukau pada kami bertiga.

"Selamat malam kaian semua," sapanya ramah, matanya berbinar. "Kau cantik sekali, Lily."

"Terima kasih," gumamku dengan wajah lebih panas dari penggorengan.

Greta dan Deanne terkikik.

"Sampai ketemu di pesta, Lily," kekeh Greta.

Greta dan Deanne pergi sambil terkikik dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Rhino berjalan dalam diam dan senyum lebar di sebelahku. Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju kantor Slughorn yang telah diperbesar dan dihias dengan berlebihan.

"Ah, Lily, Anakku!" sapa Slughorn dengan senyum kelewat lebar, kumis putih dan perut besar.

"Profesor Slughorn, Sir," jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

"Baru datang, Lily-kins?" tawanya. "Dan siapa teman kencanmu yang tampan ini?"

Aku tak bisa menahan cengiran ketika Rhino memperkenalkan diri.

"Rhino Davies, Sir," kata Rhino sambil menjabat tangan gemuk Slughorn.

"Ah, Davies!" serunya senang. "Hanya dia satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat Amortentia dengan sempurna di kelasku! Anak muda jenius!"

Rhino tertawa salah tingkah. Aku memang tak salah pilih teman kencan.

"Nikmati pestanya!" sahut Slughorn lagi. "Anggur?"

Setelah menolak halus, aku setengah menyeret Rhino menjauh dari Slughorn.

"Anjing laut tua menyebalkan, dia itu," gerutuku.

Rhino tertawa ringan. "Mau berdansa?"

Selanjutnya aku berdansa dengan Rhino. Ia menceritakan tentang adik-adik dan keluarganya, Quidditch, beberapa buku bagus dan kisah-kisah lucu yang pernah ia alami. Aku juga balas menceritakan kisah-kisahku sambil tertawa-tawa dan terkikik bersama.

Oh, Merlin. Apa ada yang lebih sempurna?

Sayangnya semuanya harus berakhir ketika kulihat Greta tersenyum-senyum dan melambai-lambai bersemangat padaku. Aku segera melepaskan diri dari Rhino.

"Er, Rhino, bagaimana kalau kau ambil Butterbeer? Atau, um, berdansa dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku setengah tak sabar.

Rhino menoleh lewat bahunya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Greta. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bersama temanmu saja."

Aku tersenyum minta maaf.

"Aku akan, ah, bicara dengan temanku dulu. Simpan ciuman tahun barumu untukku, oke?" katanya sambil mengedip genit.

Aku tersipu-sipu ketika berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya. "Sampai nanti, Rhino."

Aku berjalan setengah hati pada Greta. Ia menjerit pelan ketika aku sampai padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Kau mengganggu dansaku yang menyenangkan dengan Rhino."

"Maaf," kikik Greta. "Tapi kurasa kau harus melihat ini."

Greta memegang pundakku dan memutarnya. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berciuman sambil berputar-putar tidak peduli di lantai dansa. Si cewek mengenakan gaun hijau dan si cowok mengenakan tuksedo warna perak yang keren.

"Deanne?" pekikku kaget. "Siapa cowok itu?"

Greta terkikik. "Anak kelas enam Gryffindor yang mendapat peringkat ketiga dalam artikel 'Cowok Paling Diincar di Hogwarts' karya Brigitta Cass."

Aku menyipit. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru tau ada artikel macam itu."

"Brigitta Cass murid kelas enam Hufflepuff yang berbakat di bidang tulis-menulis dan suka sekali cowok tampan," seringai Greta. "Ada 10 orang di sana di daftar itu."

"Dan siapa cowok itu?" desakku.

"Gad Baadics. Kelas enam Gryffindor yang tampan, berkarisma dan _playboy_."

Aku menyipit memandang cowok berambut hitam itu. "Kau benar," sahutku. "Itu Gad."

"Tak kusangka Deanne berkencan dengannya," gumam Greta dengan senyum geli.

"Hei, di mana Al?" tanyaku, mencari-cari rambut berantakan Al yang legendaris.

"Mabuk," jawab Greta singkat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Malfoy sedang membawanya ke toilet dan menyelamatkannya dari kejadian lebih parah."

"Al memang cepat sekali mabuk," gumamku, memandangi Deanne yang masih berciuman. "Ceritakan padaku tentang artikel Brigitta Cass tadi."

Greta nyengir menatapku. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengagguk. "Apakah Rhino masuk dalam daftarnya?"

Greta terkikik. "Tentu saja ada. Dia betul-betul memukau."

"Katakan padaku siapa saja cowok-cowok itu."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," kikik Greta lagi. "Urutan ke sepuluh diberikan pada Valentino Wood, yeah, Keeper kita." Greta mengedip melihat ekspresiku. "Aku lupa urutan ke sembilan sampai tujuh. Yang jelas, urutan ke enam jatuh di pundak si brengsek Macmillan yang bau itu. _Well_, dia memang lumayan." Greta mengangkat bahu melihat ekspresi protesku.

"Bagaimana dengan sisanya?"

"Ke lima diberikan kepada Slytherin yang sok dan tolol, William Zabini. Ke empat adalah kakakmu yang menyebalkan dan teman kencanku yang tampan, Al Potter." Greta terkikik lebih keras.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Oh, yang benar saja. Lanjutkan."

Greta memandangku dengan tatapan kau-tidak-sabar-sekali. "Oke. Seperti sudah kukatan tadi, Gad Baadics menempati urutan ke tiga. Teman kencanmu, Rhino Davies yang kau puja-puja, berada di urutan kedua." Greta mengedip lagi.

Aku ikut terkikik. "Dia memang pantas, Rhino memang benar-benar tampan. Siapa yang berada di urutan pertama?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku mengeryit sebentar. "Hagrid."

Greta memberiku tatapan menghina. "Kau tahu, aku heran Rhino mau berkencan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

Aku cengengesan. "Oh, baiklah. Siapa?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," kata Greta dengan nada dramatis.

"Kuharap kalian tidak sedang bergosip," sahut suara familiar dari belakangku. "Aku sudah lelah dengan gadis-gadis penggosip."

Aku menoleh dengan kaget dan berhadapan dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang menjulang tinggi. Al di sebelahnya nyengir-nyengir.

"Hai, Greta," sapa Al dengan nada mesra yang belum pernah kudengar.

Greta merona sambil berjalan mendekati Al.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Al masih dengan nada yang sama, membuat Malfoy pura-pura muntah.

Greta mengagguk. Ia tersenyum dan melambai padaku ketika ditarik Al ke lantai dansa yang mulai sepi.

"Aku tidak melihat Davies, Potter," ujar Malfoy menjengkelkan. "Kau dicampakkan?"

"Aku juga tidak melihat Anabelle," balasku dingin.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga dengan sepatu hak tingginya." Malfoy terkikik.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?" sahutku.

"Dia menolak," jawab Malfoy cuek. "Terlalu malu padaku."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kurasa kau terpaksa berdansa sendirian, Malfoy. Dan tidak mendapatkan ciuman tahun baru."

Malfoy tertawa mengejek. "Oh, tentu saja aku tetap akan mendapatkan ciuman tahun baru. Gadis-gadis rela mengantri untuk itu."

Sementara itu, aku mendengar Slughorn berteriak-teriak tentang menghitung mundur.

"Jelas gadis itu bukan aku," cibirku. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan teman kencanku yang tampan hanya untuk vampir pucat menyedihkan sepertimu. Sampai nanti, Malfoy."

Aku berbalik untuk mencari Rhino. Belum sempat aku melangkah, Malfoy menangkap lengan atasku dan menarikku ke tengah keramaian.

"Kuingatkan kau, Malfoy. Aku jago dalam Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar. Kalau kau masih menyayangi wajah jelekmu, kusaran kau melepaskan tanganku dan mengurusi urusanmu sendiri," geramku galak.

Malfoy mengabaikanku. "Sebentar saja. Aku berjanji akan menginggalkanmu nanti."

Sementara itu, Slughorn—yang memakai mantra pengeras suara—berkoar dengan menyebalkan. "Mari kita menghitung mundur untuk datangnya tahun 2025. Bersama-sama!"

"Dengar, Malfoy. Kita bisa bicara nanti. Aku harus menemukan Rhino sekarang," desakku, memutar-mutar tanganku supaya terlepas tanpa hasil.

Malfoy menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. "Aku butuh kau _sekarang,_ Potter."

"_Enam puluh…. Lima puluh sembilan…. Lima puluh delapan…."_

"Aku tidak mau, Malfoy," desisku. "Aku tidak sudi."

"_Lima puluh empat…."_

"Diamlah, Potter," balas Malfoy mendesis. "Aku tidak bisa sendirian di sini."

"_Lima puluh…."_

"Bukan salahku Anabelle tidak bisa menemanimu di sini," sahutku.

"Kalau tidak terpaksa aku juga tidak mau kau ada di sini."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!"

"_Empat puluh tiga…."_

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Potter? Davies bahkan tidak mencarimu."

"Rhino mencariku!" gertakku kasar. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu?"

"_Tiga puluh enam…."_

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti. Sekarang kau bersamaku," sahut Malfoy keras kepala.

"Aku mau memberinya ciuman tahun baru, Malfoy!"

Malfoy tertawa mengejek.

"_Dua puluh sembilan…"_

"Kau tidak memerlukan ciuman tahun baru dengannya, Potter."

"Hanya karena kau tak punya teman kencan, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya."

"_Dua puluh dua…"_

"Malfoy! Lepaskan aku, dasar vampir pucat idiot!"

"Tidak, Potter. Diam."

"_Tujuh belas…."_

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" desisku di depan hidungnya.

Malfoy menyeringai sambil menatapku.

"_Empat belas…."_

"Potter, diam sebentar. Tak ada gunanya berkelit."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_Delapan…."_

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy tidak menjawab. Ia malah mencondongkan wajahnya padaku.

"_Lima…"_

"Malfoy…"

Wajahnya malah semakin dekat.

"_Tiga…"_

"Ma-Malfoy…."

"_Dua…."_

"Ini."

"_Satu!"_

Malfoy menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Oh. Merlin.

Pikiranku langsung melayang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku mendengar samar-samar teriakan-teriakan dan ucapan 'selamat tahun baru', tapi rasanya begitu jauh dan sulit dijangkau. Yang kurasakan hanyalah bibir Malfoy. Hangat dan lembut, mengusap dengan halus bibirku. Tangan Malfoy melingkar di sekitar pinggangku ketika ia memperdalam ciumannya. Pikiranku makin melesak keluar.

Apakah seperti ini sensasi berciuman dengan Scorpius Malfoy?

Tidak buruk. Menyenangkan malah.

Oh, tidak. Aku malah menyukainya.

Samar-samar aku ingat bahwa aku harus pergi mencari Rhino dan memberinya ciuman tahun baru. Walaupun aku tau, ciuman tahun baruku sudah diambil paksa oleh Malfoy yang bau, tolol, idiot dan brengsek—serta tampan. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa tetap memberikannya karena aku memang ingin. Aku mengerang ketika Malfoy membuka mulutnya—

Oh, _shit_.

Tangan kiriku bergerak naik, mencengkram rambut pirang-pucat Malfoy. Aku baru menyadari aku tidak membawa tongkat sihirku ketika aku meraba-raba gaunku dan tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Sementara itu, Malfoy mulai kehilangan kendali. Ciumannya makin panas. Pikiranku makin melayang. Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di dadanya, berusaha berpikir di mana ia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya. Aku melarikan tanganku di tuksedo hitamnya yang mahal, sampai di saku belakang celananya. Malfoy makin menggila mengetahui tanganku berada di mana.

Aku meraba-raba sedikit dan menemukan tongkat sihirnya di saku belakang. Aku menariknya pelan-pelan, setengah hati berdoa Malfoy tidak merasakannya. Tongkat itu akhirnya keluar sepenuhnya dari saku celananya. Sekarang, aku tinggal memantrainya.

Malfoy menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku mengerang lagi.

Merlin, maafkan aku telah melupakan teman kencanku yang tampan dan seksi dan malah berciuman dengan vampir pucat tidak berotak.

Tangan Malfoy sendiri sudah bergerak turun dari pinggangku. Kurang ajar.

Memantapkan diri, aku mendorongnya keras-keras. Malfoy terhuyung mundur karena kaget. Aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit membengkak sebelum aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir Malfoy ke wajah pemiliknya sendiri.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Mum. Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar-ku meluncur dengan mulus.

"Aku tidak percaya ciuman tahun barumu dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku juga tidak percaya."

"Maksudku, _hell-o_."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Deanne. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku pergi dengan Gad."

"Aku tahu itu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ekspresimu tolol sekali ketika kukatakan aku pergi dengan Al."

"Jangan lagi. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Gad?"

"Gad. Oh, apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Dia sempurna. Dan seorang _good-kisser_."

"Ew. Aku tidak menanyakan yang bagian itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi dengan Gad?"

"Kau percaya, Lily? Dia mengajakku dari bulan November!"

"Apa?"

"Yeah, mengejutkan. Waktu itu aku sedang mengerjakan esai Ramuan di ruang rekreasi. Kau terkena detensi sedangkan Greta latihan Quidditch. Tau-tau saja ia mengajakku ngobrol dan menanyakan apakah aku mau pergi dengannya ke pesta Slughorn."

"Kau langsung mengatakan ya?"

"Tentu saja, duh."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kurang lebih. Ia jadi suka menyapaku kalau kami berapapasan setelah itu."

"Kurasa Gad benar-benar suka padamu. Dia tak pernah benar-benar setia dengan satu cewek lebih dari dua minggu."

"Kupikir begitu. Gad benar-benar romantis. Dia juga pintar memainkan gitar."

"Apa itu gitar?"

"Itu alat musik Muggle."

"Oh. Bagaimana dengan—"

"Hei, _guys_."

"Hai, Greta."

"Scorpius Malfoy, eh, Lily?"

"Argh. Jangan lagi."

"_Well_, dia seksi. Kau setuju denganku, Deanne?"

"Aku lebih dari setuju."

"Apakah kau juga mencium Rhino lagi, Lils?"

"Yeah. Dia tidak tau ciumanku sudah diambil Malfoy yang bau."

"Greta, katakan pada kami. Bagaimana dengan Al?"

"Dia keren."

"Apakah dia menciummu?"

"Tentu saja, Deanne. Kami berkencan sekarang."

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Yep."

"Sungguh kejutan menyenangkan! Kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, Greta!"

"Lily!"

"Greta Potter. Cocok juga."

"Deanne!"

"Tidak usah sepanik itu, Greta. Bayangkan aku menjadi istri Gad Baadics. Mrs Baadics. Deanne Baadics."

"Agak aneh, jujur saja."

"Hei!"

"Kalau Lily, dia akan menjadi Lily Malfoy."

"_Guys_!"

"Cocok. Lily Malfoy, istri Scorpius Malfoy. Kau benar, Greta."

"Bagaimana dengan Rhino? Seharusnya aku menjadi Lily Davies!"

"Entahlah, Lils. Aku lebih suka kau dengan Malfoy. Bagaimana menurutmu, Deanne?"

"Aku setuju denganmu. Lily dan Malfoy sangat cocok."

"_Well, guys_, aku tidak suka Scorpius!"

"Lihat! Kau saja memanggil nama depannya."

"Tidak usah menyangkal, Lily."

"Aku tidak menyangkal, Greta. Aku memang—"

"Beri tahu kami, kau lebih suka berciuman dengan Malfoy atau Rhino?"

"Deanne!"

"Deanne betul, Lily. Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu?"

"Yeah."

"Argh!"

"Ayolah, Lils. Malfoy atau Rhino?"

"Kukutuk kalian berdua."

"Malfoy atau Rhino?"

"Demi wajah keriput Merlin."

"Greta, kurasa Lily-kins kita sudah lupa pertanyaannya."

"Baiklah. Akan kuulang. Lily, kau lebih suka mencium Scorpius Malfoy atau Rhino Davies?"

"…"

"Lils?"

"…"

"Deanne, Lily sudah lupa pertanyaanya lagi."

"Oh, ya ampun. Maafkan aku, Greta. Kuulangi saja pertanyaannya."

"Silahkan."

"Lils, apakah kau leb—"

"Scorpius."

"Maaf?"

"Aku lebih suka mencium Scorpius Malfoy daripada Rhino Davies."

**TAMAT**

**Mungkin kalian akan sedikit bingung membaca percakapan Lily-Deanne-Greta yang terkahir. Tapi aku berusaha membuatnya sedemikian rupa sehingga lebih gampang dibaca.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu temenku yang bilang, "Gue pengen dapet ciuman tahun baru." Dan aku ketawa sampai mules mendengarnya. Mungkin karma, tiba-tiba aku dapat ide ini dan mendesakku untuk cepat-cepat menulisnya. Aku tidak tahan dan jadilah fic aneh ini.**

_**Well**_**, review?**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
